


A Lesson Learned

by FruHallbera



Series: Kylux Cantina prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kylux Cantina prompt: Withdrawal, following forced disconnection from the Dark side of the Force.Snoke decides to teach his apprentice to stay away from the Light Side.





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet contains some self-harm and mental anguish.

There was nothing. No sight, no hearing, his skin crawling and bones burning, his mind screaming as it stretched out, trying to find a connection, a lifeline, _something._ Kylo could not tell for how long he had been suffering like this, whether hours or weeks had passed. He was exhausted from the effort of trying to connect back to the Dark Force, and he was just as exhausted from trying to block out the Light.

His Master said that this was what he needed. That he had been getting too complacent in his use of the Force, that he had been channeling Light at the expense of the Dark, that he had grown careless. Allowed himself to become distracted. He had been blocked from the Dark, locked away in a small cell-like room with walls so thick no-one would hear his screams.

He had to learn. He had to find his way to the Dark, to his Master, to his destiny.

Kylo wrapped his arms around his knees, shivering as unwanted tears welled in his eyes, burning as they forced their way down his cheeks. His heart ached as it beat with irregular rhythm. Darkness closed in as he tried one more time to find the elusive connection, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

He woke with a gasp, panic rising in him as he felt the Light creeping closer, beckoning, alluring, wrapping around him with seductive whispers of contentment, of love..

_..of love and light so bright and burning it left nothing in its wake but ashes and death and emptiness, the shadows of its victims burned to the ground, blinding and painful and merciless because if you got too close it would burn you to the ground but you had to get close because otherwise it would deny you_ everything _and cast you out, leave you cold and empty and hollow.._

Kylo struck his fist to the wall until it bled. The Light dissipated, and the ordinary darkness surrounded him with soothing silence. Kylo wound his fingers into his hair, tightened his grip until it hurt and screamed until his voice gave out.

He had never been truly alone, always had had someone in the background of his mind, connected through the Force. Now – nothing. Even Snoke had disappeared completely, hiding every trace of his existence. 

Hours, days, weeks.

The agony was crushing him.

The Light was still there, ever-present, refusing to go away. 

He would not give in.

He would not.

There had to be a way out of this horror.

Hours, days, weeks. Unending, unyielding, relentless pain.

And then came the creaking of the hinges as the door to his cell opened, a searing beam of light made him scramble and crawl towards the back wall as he tried to shield himself from the apparent threat, too weak to properly defend himself and to even feel ashamed of his disgrace.

Hands on his skin, wrapping him in a scratchy blanket. A familiar voice telling him something, softly at first, and when Kylo could not respond, turning into a frustrated scoff. Water brought to his lips.

A familiar scent fired up neurons in his brain, the fog turning into something solid. Hux.

Hux had come for him.

And with him came sudden certainty and clarity. Kylo sucked in a huge gulp of air, then started to claw at Hux’s clothes, grabbing the lapels of his greatcoat with all his might. He pulled the General close and crushed their lips together. 

There it was. Right there. Almost within his reach. Kylo was almost sobbing with relief as the Dark came towards him, reaching out to him with the tenderness of a lover. He opened his mind and heart and soul to the Force and felt Hux jolt as the connection was made and the Dark returned to him in a jubilant wave of raw power.

He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hux, crushing him in his embrace. The General froze for a moment, then slowly let his head fall against Kylo’s shoulder, closing him in his arms as well.

Kylo closed his eyes, familiarizing himself again to the ebb and flow of the Force, to the feeling of the unlimited power at his fingertips, wondering at how he had not realized how the man in his arms enhanced his power over the Dark Force before. 

He had found his way back. He was home. And he would not let anything take it away from him ever again.


End file.
